Simon X
by M.C.J R
Summary: Premier chapitre de la trilogie Simon X, l'histoir d'un elfe au destin déjà écrit depuis l'aube des temps...


**Simon X**

_Réveil_

Par M.C.J. Roussel.

Chapitre 1 : un jour comme les autres...

TUT ! TUT ! TUT ! Comme chaque matin, le réveil s'alluma soudainement alors qu'il n'était que cinq heures. Simon émergea de son sommeil, passablement énervé. Ce réveil commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Avec la plus grande peine du monde, il réussit tant bien que mal à se lever et à tenir sur ses jambes. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il rentra, se déshabilla et monta sur la douche. Avec le pied, il actionna un bouton sur la surface sphérique. Une vibration secoua la plate-forme et une légère pluie d'eau chaude mélangée à du savon liquide tomba sur sa tête.

Il finit de se laver juste à temps : le temps réglementaire de trois minutes prit fin et l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Simon descendit et prit une serviette qu'il serra autour de sa taille. Il se plaça devant le miroir et d'un geste de la main en retira la buée qui c'était formé dessus. Il se regarda quelques secondes, prit un peigne et se coiffa du mieux qu'il put. Il sortit de la salle de bain, ouvrit son armoire et en sortit une combinaison de travail. Il se dépêcha de l'enfiler et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche.

Il suivit un dédale de couloir jusqu'à en trouver un. Il entra et inséra sa carte ce qui eu pour effet de faire coulisser le panneau métallique qui dissimulait les boutons permettant d'accéder aux différents niveaux de la cité.

Le rang de Simon ne lui autorisait l'accès qu'à quatre niveaux : l'ancienne et la nouvelle ville, respectivement aux niveaux –10 et –9, ainsi que les dortoirs et les bureaux de l'armée : aux niveaux –3 et –2. Il appuya sur le bouton du niveau –2 et l'ascenseur s'ébranla pour monter d'un étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il prit le chemin qu'il empruntait depuis maintenant plus de dix ans. Il s'arrêta devant une porte identique à toutes celles présentes dans le couloir qu'il venait de parcourir et posa sa main sur une plaque à côté de la poignée. Un faisceau de lumière parcourut sa main droite, analysant ses empreintes. La lumière rouge devint verte et un léger cliquetis lui indiqua que la porte était ouverte. Simon entra d'un pas décidé, prêt à calmer Kass avant qu'il ne commence à lui raconter une de ces blagues stupides dont il avait le secret.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et balaya la pièce du regard. Bien que plutôt grande, il était difficile de tenir à plus d'une dizaine dans la pièce : l'essentiel de la place était occupé par des ordinateurs aussi hauts que les murs dissimulant la nouvelle couche de peinture qui avait était faite le week-end précédent. Simon s'avança vers son poste, au fond de la salle. Il contourna une série de radars au centre de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec Kass.

- Encore en retard a ce que je vois, lança-t-il.

- Salut Kass, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Lui renvoya Simon qui ne tint aucun compte de la remarque de son supérieur hiérarchique. Il lui avait fallut quelques temps avant de découvrir que ce genre de provocation était sa façon de dire bonjour.

Malgré son sens de l'humour particulier, Kass était sûrement le seul ami sur qui Simon pouvait compter. En y réfléchissant bien, Kass était l'unique ami que Simon avait. La première fois qu'il avait fait son apparition dans la pièce, tout le monde s'était amusé de ce petit elfe qui avait dû se perdre dans les couloirs. Quand Simon avait expliqué son affectation au service de repérage, le regard des autres était devenu froid et distant sans qu'il ne puisse jamais découvrir pourquoi. Seul Kass avait accepté le petit nouveau. Ils étaient très vite devenus amis et cela même si au départ, Simon ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Pour cause : chaque fois qu'il le regardait dans les yeux, Simon avait l'impression qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Malgré tout, Kass l'avait défendu à de nombreuses reprises contre des soldats plus âgés que lui. Simon avait toujours considéré Kass comme un grand frère, bien que la différence d'âge entre les deux ne soit que d'une quinzaine d'année : Simon qui venait de fêter ses 85 ans, savait que Kass allait en avoir cent au début de l'année prochaine.

Simon se dirigea vers son ordinateur et inséra sa carte. Une voix métallique le salua et démarra le programme d'analyse.

Le travail de Simon, au sein du service de détection, était de signaler le moindre objet en approche de la Lune. La plupart du temps, il ne s'agissait que de débris provenant de la ceinture d'astéroïde qui s'était formée entre la Terre et la Lune, suite à la deuxième guerre.

Simon sélectionna la zone qui lui était attribuée sur son écran. Il passa plusieurs minutes à vérifier l'ensemble des paramètres du radar et commença alors à rechercher des traces de chaleur ou des signaux sortant de l'ordinaire. Il lui fallut une heure pour vérifier l'ensemble de la zone mais rien d'anormal n'attira son attention. Il mit en route le système de surveillance qui le préviendrait au cas ou le plus petit objet entrerait dans sa zone d'action. Il pivota sur son siège et regarda Kass.

- J'attends toujours ma revanche !

- Donne-moi deux minutes, j'ai un objet bizarre sur mon radar, lui dit Kass sans tourner la tête vers lui, trop affairé à son travail.

Il alluma son micro pour passer une annonce :

- Patrouille de reconnaissance alpha, objet suspect dans la zone 45, je vous transmets les coordonnées.

- Bien reçu détection, on y va tout de suite.

Kass éteignit son micro et se tourna vers Simon.

- La raclée que je t'ai mis hier ne t'a pas suffit ?

- Je m'acharne, je suis sûr de trouver une façon de te battre.

Simon sortit de sa poche un bloc rectangulaire au format semblable à un livre de poche. Il le lâcha entre Kass et lui. L'objet resta suspendu en l'air pendant une poignée de secondes avant de se diviser en quatre blocs qui allèrent se positionner sur le sol pour former les angles d'un carré. Les quatre cubes s'allumèrent et un échiquier tridimensionnel apparut entre les deux joueurs.

- Je te laisse les blancs, lui dit Kass sereinement, je sens que ta défaite sera rapide et douloureuse.

La partie se déroula pendant une heure entière sans que rien ne vienne les perturber. Comme à chaque partie, Simon se retrouva encerclé de toutes parts. Quelque soit la pièce qu'il allait déplacer, elle se ferait exterminer par les canons que Kass avait placé dans les trois tours de surveillance qui formaient un périmètre infranchissable autour de la misérable armée qu'il lui restait : trois soldats d'infanterie et deux avions de combat qui se trouvaient à cours de carburant et qui allaient s'écraser au prochain tour. Son chef des armées n'était protégé que par un unique garde du corps que même un enfant aurait pu terrasser.

Contrairement à d'ordinaire, Simon savait comment riposter. Il envoya ses deux avions sur deux des tours de Kass et, se trouvant à cours de carburant, les percuta de plein fouet, les détruisant par la même occasion. Simon lança ses trois soldats contre les gardes du corps du général de Kass. Celui-ci n'ayant que deux gardes, le troisième soldat de Simon se jeta contre lui pendant que ses coéquipiers se faisaient exterminer. Le soldat de Simon empala le général qui se vida de son sang devant les yeux de Kass qui conserva malgré tout son sourire amusé.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui gagne ! Lança Simon, en se levant d'un bond pour exprimer sa joie.

- Pas tout à fait.

Kass pointa un doigt accusateur en direction du général de Simon. Celui-ci avait littéralement disparu, son corps fragmenté gisait un peut partout.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- En détruisant mes tours, tu as activé la bombe que j'avais soigneusement dissimulée dans les chaussures de ton misérable chef.

- Je crois que ce jeu commence à me taper sur le système, dès que j'arrive à faire quelque chose, tu lances un autre piège contre moi.

- Mais non, ta stratégie était vraiment parfaite, tu as juste tendance à foncer dans le tas sans te soucier de ceux qui sont restés derrière.

- Je vais devoir trouver autre chose.

- J'espère bien. Après tout, c'est bien de modifier un jeu d'échec, mais c'est autre chose de trouver un adversaire pour perfectionner son art.

Simon s'apprêtait à relancer le simulateur quand un signal d'alerte l'interrompit. Il se retourna et regarda son écran. Une centaine de débris de tous genres venait d'entrer dans son secteur.

- Kass, on a du boulot. Je détecte plus de cent vingt débris dont une cinquantaine d'ennemis potentiels.

- Très bien. Je veux que les postes 3 à 7 s'occupent de sonder tout ce qui peut représenter un danger. S'il y a quoi que se soit de suspect, vous me l'envoyez sur mon moniteur pour que je l'analyse en détail.

Simon qui occupait le poste 5 sélectionna une vingtaine de débris et entreprit de les scanner un à un. Alors qu'il vérifiait le quatrième, l'ordinateur lui signala que l'objet émettait une faible source de chaleur.

- Kass ! Je crois bien que j'en ai un, je te l'envoie.

Simon reprit ses recherches après avoir envoyé les coordonnées à son supérieur.

Il détecta trois autres signaux suspects qu'il envoya également à Kass. Il lui en restait encore une dizaine à scanner quand il découvrit ce qu'il redoutait.

- Alerte ! Code 37 ! On a un missile tactique qui arrive. Cria Simon dans son micro.

- Ici escadrille Epsilon, nous décollons à l'instant. Interception dans 25 secondes.

- Bien joué Simon, le remercia Kass qui était toujours en train de vérifier la nature d'autres débris.

- Il est seul ? Demanda Simon une fois les trois derniers scannés.

- D'après ce que je vois, il y une escadrille de cinq vaisseaux humains qui s'est cachée sur des débris. Delta, veuillez rejoindre le secteur 16, nous avons un code 37 qui dégénère en code 41.

- On y va, répondit l'escadrille Delta.

Les deux escadrilles de vaisseaux détruisirent les vaisseaux humains et le missile avant qu'ils n'atteignent New City.

- J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ils s'acharnent autant.

- Je crois qu'ils sont tellement égoïstes, qu'ils ne peuvent concevoir de partager leur planète, ni même leur satellite naturel. Pour ce qu'ils en font de toute façon... Conclut Kass.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Il était rare que les humains attaquent plusieurs fois dans la même journée. Comme tous les jours, Simon dut s'avouer vaincu comme à chaque partie d'échec qu'il faisait avec Kass et comme tous les jours, il finissait sa journée en descendant au niveau –10 : la vieille ville, pour passer la soirée au cinéma. Le film qui était diffusé ce soir là ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Alors que le prince Truc se faisait capturer par le puissant mage diabolique, Simon se leva, quitta la salle, remonta au niveau –3 et alla se coucher.


End file.
